


One Day, Nevermind

by cruxcantare



Category: Global Force Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruxcantare/pseuds/cruxcantare
Summary: Joe doesn’t want to ruin it. Joe wants to reach for more. His mind runs through the years, the push and pull that could’ve been something far more substantive.





	One Day, Nevermind

Joe wonders if AJ is ever surprised by the knock, or if he knows that Joe is coming. It doesn’t happen enough to become routine between them, and yet part of him wonders if AJ can pick up on the moment Joe breaks.

Joe presses his ear to the hotel door, listening for any competing diversions. Once he’s sure it’s quiet he knocks. Joe feels young again. Despite how the years that have changed him, when faced with this, he’s back to the way he was. He’d gotten into his car so sure of himself, and here, a nagging voice tells him he’d come this way for nothing. He knows what he wants—he’s wanted the same thing for years, every time they’re around each other too long—but it doesn’t change that feeling that last time might’ve been the real last time, that next time there may be no next time.

Shorter, sharper blows now. No. AJ wants him as much as he wants AJ. AJ wanted him in their mid-twenties, and even now that they’re nearing middle age, no matter how much he denies it, he still wants him. They’ve been enemies, they’ve been friends, they’ve been virtual strangers, yet the pull to one another hasn’t yet broken, and Joe has to believe it still won’t. Joe’s had sex with AJ when either of them were in relationships with other people as he has when they were both single. AJ’s moaned that he hates him. AJ’s cuddled close and said he can’t do this again.

 This isn’t killing time; this is anything but convenient. This connection has cut them both open as much as its sustained them both.

AJ opens the door and eyes him. Not a word. AJ, on the other hand, is a whole other person from the person he started with, and not just in terms of his hair. The man who felt so deeply and openly, optimism battered by years of disappointment. Joe nods in his direction, a silent hello. He waits for AJ to say something, anything. Joe never knows which AJ he’s dealing with, the one that falls into easy rapport or the AJ who plays arrogant, who snaps. Joe’s shoulders are relaxed and he looks at AJ with a dare, almost as if to say “what are you going to do?”

Still more than able to surprise, AJ grabs his shirt and immediately pulls him down into a kiss.

AJ’s lips are as incredible as ever. Joe allows himself to be guided inside. He keeps pulling him close, in, feeling his body against his. His foot kicks against the hotel door, and he’s satisfied with the thud. Maybe it had been too long since the last time one of them admitted they still wanted to see each other, and that’s why AJ doesn’t play coy. Maybe if Joe had waited a little longer, it would’ve been AJ at his hotel room, clearly trying to convince himself to leave.  Something Joe needs to believe as AJ’s tongue slides against his. He feels breathless.

AJ’s hands are on his back, his arms, his sides, and they’re both pulling each other close. Still no words.

Fuck, he doesn't want to stop kissing him. Joe pushes AJ against a drawer, turning his head to deepen the kiss. Their lips keep finding each other’s, a small breath before making each other breathless yet again. Joe grabs at AJ's left leg, pulling it to his hip. AJ's hand shoots out behind him, onto the surface, to help hold himself up. Joe likes having AJ a little off kilter. Something to keep AJ from thinking too hard beyond their bodies, as if almost two decades of history didn’t exist. He wants AJ as hard as he is, and Joe's cock is pressing against his pants as they kiss.

Joe reaches between them, pressing AJ back against the drawer before pulling at his belt. Yanking it, undoing it. It has been too long since he’d seen the other man naked, and Joe can’t stop now. He goes for the button next, and AJ suddenly touches his face, tilting it to kiss him. AJ's against a mirror, and for a moment he can see his own face. Full of need, hungry for the man between him and his reflection.

He wants AJ to see his own pleasure too. Wants him to see how Joe makes him feel.

Joe yanks AJ's pants down, AJ wiggling to help get them off. His underwear next, getting to see his lower half bare. AJ's not quite there yet, but Joe’s more than confident in his ability to make AJ lose control.

"I knew you missed this.”

A flash of _something_ in those blue eyes. Joe recognizes it, maybe even more than AJ does. It’s Joe’s victory, the knowledge that this means just as much to AJ as it does to him, no matter what AJ would say in response. AJ leans up to kiss him. A breathy moan as AJ sucks on his tongue.

"Stop talking," AJ whispers, and well, Joe's not fool enough to let that offer slip by. His head nudges AJ's chin upward, kissing his neck. Feeling AJ's beard scratch against his skin. His hands slip under AJ's shirt, touching his chest. Letting his wrists push up the cloth as his fingers traced AJ's abs. A flash of inspiration hits, and Joe's hands trace back downward to AJ's bare hips.

Without asking, he leads AJ to turn. AJ's breath catches, but he moves as Joe guides him, facing the mirror. Joe revels at how pliable AJ already is. Hands catching the brown surface again, this time AJ catching sight of himself just inches in front of him. "What're you thinking?"

"You'll see."

“Come _on_ …”

It's better this way too, Joe pulling at AJ's hips to get his ass a little higher. A small, breathy gasp, but AJ doesn’t fight him for control. Like this, there’s less way for AJ to see through him. No, AJ does that far too easily for a dumb hick, and Joe isn’t going to allow AJ to throw him off kilter. They’re going to get what they both need tonight.

Joe's fingers gently tangle in AJ's hair, pulling it aside to kiss his throat. Tongue swirling against his skin. AJ's groans go straight to his cock, and Joe has to remind himself to be patient. He has all night to remind AJ of their chemistry, and Joe has that round ass right by his crotch. Can't help but press against him a little.

"Just take your pants off already..."

Joe almost obliges at the heavy twang—oh, how he _missed_ how arousal made AJ sound—but right now the barrier is the only thing keeping him from losing his mind. Instead, he kisses lower. Along AJ’s spine, down the curve of his back, tasting the sweat of his skin. Taking his time. Swirling his tongue along his skin. Listening to those moans again, so similar to the last time they’d given in. It’s so easy. Too easy. Too easy to have waited so long to give into each other.

Joe’s hands are on AJ’s hips as he drops to his knees. He kisses his left cheek, moving his tongue lightly over his skin. His hands gently squeeze AJ’s hips, letting AJ hold himself still while Joe enjoys himself. If AJ should run from this again, then Joe will enjoy every moment of having him. He can’t help but bite, relishing in the sound AJ makes in response, the way his hips gently push back. His tongue swipes over the spot before finding another spot to bite. Down by his thigh this time, remembering just how much he likes it. A higher pitched moan, and Joe’s kissing over the spot. Gently making his way to his right cheek.

“Tell me how you’re feeling.” A challenge, and Joe looks up at the mirror to see AJ’s response. As much as he wants to hear how good it feels, there’s so much more. His lips part, and Joe can tell there’s so much AJ doesn’t want to say. Won’t say.

“Jesus, come on.” The breathy words make Joe feel so warm, a gentle flutter in his stomach despite the words. AJ can’t even pretend to be harsh anymore.  “I want your mouth.”

Joe could keep going like this, he thinks. His hands grip AJ’s hips tighter, fingers digging in as he moves his mouth to the top of his crack. Pressing soft kisses down his crack, before pressing his tongue against it, licking back up. A moan of his own when he hears AJ speak, without prompting.

“Just like that…”

AJ’s fingers are pressing into the drawer like Joe’s are pressing into him. Joe’s almost breathless at the realization. He leans slightly to see AJ in the mirror, head hanging, catching his breath. He’s the most gorgeous person Joe’s ever seen. If only he’d told him that more when it mattered, and not now that they’re this.

Joe kisses the top of his crack again, before sliding his tongue down his crack. Pressing it between his cheeks. His hands move to his round cheeks, squeezing before pulling them apart. Making it easier to lap his tongue against AJ’s hole. Press his tongue inside.

“Oh please…”

Joe’s thinking the same thing. His cock is pressed up against his pants and he wants the man in front of him. He’s standing up and AJ’s twisting around at the same time, and before he knows what he’s doing he’s pressing AJ up into another kiss. It’s sloppy, Joe groaning into it, particularly when AJ’s hands grasp his belt. He shouldn’t let AJ do that but he can’t stop kissing him, this time letting AJ pull off his pants. Kicking them behind him, trying not to trip with AJ’s tongue sliding along his lower lip.

“I want you…” AJ’s nodding before Joe can finish his sentence, but he doesn’t stop talking. “On top of me. You know the way I like it.”

“Yes. Gosh, Joe, yes.” There’s a little laugh, and it reminds Joe of a younger, less guarded AJ. The man who drew Joe in so long ago and still hasn’t let go. AJ kisses him again, harder.  “You don’t gotta talk so much. M’already naked. God, this doesn’t have to be a game.” That breaks him out of the nostalgia. Joe’s red at that. He considers turning the accusation back at AJ, AJ who pretends this doesn’t matter as much as it does.

 “You got lube?” Better to let that drop for now. Better to get what they’ve both been needing than fight.

“I do.”

“Bed?”

“Uh huh.”

Joe nods at that, but his mind’s already lower. He stands still, eyes going up and down AJ’s naked body as he rummages for lube in his bag. Fuck, he’s going to fuck AJ again. When they were young and first fell into bed, AJ had known Joe wasn’t too open about the prospect of letting AJ have him, and had allowed Joe to pitch far more often. In his twenties, Joe thought AJ the less experienced one, and yet AJ was the one who took control then, even while lying on his back bent in half.

His mind falls back to that sweet little laugh before he kissed him again. A reminder that once, AJ wasn’t running from this. That change, of course, was all Joe’s fault. The biggest mistake he could’ve made. If they were going to orbit each other this long, Joe shouldn’t have soured this. Of course, back then, he didn’t realize how much this actually meant. Still means. The need to impress that idea going through his thoughts as he sits back on the bed, against the headboard.

A condom falls into his lap, a small tube hitting his belly next. His head is tilted up and there’s AJ, pressing his lips to his. AJ crawls in closer, onto his lap, and he can’t help but pull him close for a second. Joe can feel his erection against his belly and he feels pride at having done that. Bringing them here again.

The moment Joe presses a slick finger into AJ’s hole, he’s no longer worried about impressing him. He’s tight, little groans of pain and pleasure against Joe’s lips telling him that he’s doing all right. He can feel AJ’s cock rubbing against him, slight movement as his hips press back. AJ’s so close to him, Joe could rub up against him, but he’s trying to control himself. Right now, they want each other, and Joe wants everything.

“Talk to me.” Joe presses in another finger. They understand each other with little need for clarification, but Joe wants to hear AJ vocalize it. AJ just nods, kissing him again, even deeper. Groaning into his mouth.

Joe pulls his fingers out. He rolls the condom down his cock before grasping at the base, holding it steady. AJ doesn’t need prompting, guiding himself down, slowly sinking onto Joe’s cock. A sucked in breath. Oh fuck, AJ’s tight. Feels incredible. Memory didn’t do their last encounter justice. It takes every bit of willpower not to press up. He wants AJ to go at his own pace.

He bucks his hips against AJ's, trying to catch himself. As AJ sinks down a little more, he lets out a stifled groan, running his hands down AJ's sides and thighs. His eyes slip shut and he relaxes as best he can, trying not to be too eager. He can feel AJ’s hand on his chest. Warm at the thought of AJ steadying himself against him while he rides his cock.

“Easy…” Joe says it more to himself than to AJ, willing himself not to demand too much. Take too much. This is incredible and he should savor it, instead of acting like it could be taken away at any moment. Let AJ submit to this need for one another as much as he is.

“Are you good?”

AJ almost sounds worried. Only their current position, the pleasure, keep Joe from thinking too much on it. Does AJ understand that? Is that why he’s still working his hips like that, making Joe groan?

“Better than good…” Joe’s hand reaches out, cupping the back of AJ’s neck. He brings his face closer, kissing his lips. It’s sloppy, and maybe too much tongue, but he can’t help himself when AJ moans like that. Joe’s hips buck up harder, pressing in deeper, just to hear AJ moan again. AJ doesn’t disappoint. “You’re amazing.”

Joe can barely keep quiet. Not with their bodies pressing together more desperately. Joe can feel AJ’s warm breath on his skin, his cock rubbing against his belly, his incredible ass. He’s not going to last long, not like this. Not when it’s so perfect.

He loses all sense of control of himself. The loud moans send him over the edge as he feels the sensation in his gut begin to build, pressure building and then releasing in his groin, coming hard, gripping AJ tighter, calling AJ's name. He barely feels AJ’s come on his stomach, but he definitely feels AJ lose control as well. Letting out his own high pitched moan when he feels AJ’s ass clench around him, feels his cheeks slap against his thighs even harder.

It’s not long before they’re both still. Joe’s arms rest around AJ’s waist, his head falling onto his shoulder. Just trying to catch his breath; he can feel AJ doing the same. If this is just a thing they do when Joe’s feeling brave and AJ’s feeling horny so be it. There were worse people to get caught up in for a night.

He can feel AJ shifting in his lap and his arms tighten around his waist. Keeping his head resting on his shoulder. “Don’t move yet.” Trying his best to sound authoritative, to not give away what _this_ makes him feel. Joe’s sweaty and his belly is covered in AJ’s come but fuck, he’d do anything to keep AJ nearby. It’s been so long since he’s felt AJ this close. He’ll savor it while he has it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of floating time wise but I do imagine they're already in the WWE at this point.


End file.
